


An Evening in Roma

by pokeheon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Honeypup, JooHyuk, M/M, prepare to cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeheon/pseuds/pokeheon
Summary: Jooheon and Minhyuk's unplanned date turns out better then they expected.





	An Evening in Roma

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL GIVE U DIABETES  
> Enjoy :-)
> 
> follow me on twitter: @pokeheon

_Come è bella c'è la luna brilla e strette_

_Strette come è tutta bella a passeggiare_

_Sotto il cielo di Roma_

 

Funny. This is Jooheon’s favorite Dean Martin song, — one he couldn’t help but think about Minhyuk while listening to it — but right now he couldn’t find himself to enjoy it, sweaty palms running across the material of his trousers as he followed the small-statured man with protruding brow bones and a moustache particularly lengthy with upwardly curved extremities. Vincenzo, as the metal name tag displayed.

“Here’s your table sir, have a lovely evening.”

Jooheon looked at the small clear glass vase with one fresh red rose and the candle laying on top of the checkered red and white tablecloth, the dimly lit scenario filling the whole place with a with soft and romantic atmosphere. The dimpled boy froze. Oh no, he couldn’t do this. Should he stay here and try to survive the night alone with Minhyuk? Or should he run away? Yeah, running away sounds good. He’s going with that.

“Sir?” Vincenzo’s thick eyebrows snapped together as he watched Jooheon’s internal moment of conflict.

His mind was telling him to come up with some crazy story about how he left the stove on or that the banana milk he had earlier was making him gassy, but his body was experiencing some kind of delay. He only reacted when he felt a soft hand on his back, the touch sending a tingly sensation around his body.

“Jooheon?”

“Yeah? Oh, _oh._ Right, thank you.” Jooheon pulled the wooden chair back in slow-motion, he knew once he was sitting down it would be harder for him to carry on with his escaping plan.

Minhyuk sat down and even if the mini Jooheons in his mind were screaming ABORT, Jooheon sat down too. He was _doomed_.

Jooheon didn’t like going out much, he’s the biggest couch potato one could ever meet. His friends knew it, but they never gave up on him. Go to a party? Sorry, Jooheon can’t, he’s got loads of work to do (read: to binge watch some Netflix show). Hang out at someone’s house? Uh, he can’t. His... cat... died (what cat?). The gym? Too bad, Jooheon’s got a bad case of... something that ends with ‘itis’.

But when food was the main subject, count Jooheon in. He was a proud foodie, and the only way his friends made him leave the house was by taking him somewhere where he would get his stomach filled. But never alone with Minhyuk... it was always group hang outs, thus the crisis.

Jooheon was cut off his spacing out moment by a soft ‘wow’ coming from the chair right across from him — one that was way too close, he might add. Minhyuk looked at the restaurant with glistening eyes, and Jooheon realized he was too focused on not being nervous that he forgot the reason why they were here in the first place.

The place has everything you would want in a casual neighborhood Italian joint — flattering lighting, plenty of exposed brick, terra-cotta floors, wine barrels, and a tuscan vineyard painting hanging near some vintage advertising prints. Cafe patio lights decorated the dining area in a zig zag draping, and the mandolin filled songs that paired up with the noise of cutlery clinking against the dishes were the perfect soundtrack.

“This place is amazing! How did you find it?”

“The guys said they wanted to go to an italian restaurant so i did some research and found this place. Too bad they’re not here…”

Minhyuk must’ve noticed the disappointment in Jooheon’s eyes as he reached to place his hands on top of the younger’s.

“They’re missing out!” he said, and Jooheon could feel sincerity in each of his words. His chest felt warm.

Wait, their hands are _touching_ ? Uh oh, Jooheon’s sympathetic nervous system became hyper alert and his heart was now thunderously beating. It was normal for Minhyuk to be touchy around their friends, but it was only the two of them and even though it probably meant nothing to him, it meant everything to Jooheon and _oh my god_ he was freaking out.

“Yeah.. uh… they are. T-thank you for coming with me. ” His diction was slurred as he quickly removed his hand from Minhyuk’s, diverting his eyes from his piercing gaze. How did he get in this situation?

To Jooheon’s luck, — scratch that, to his _bad_ luck — Shownu and Wonho decided that they needed to diet urgently, Hyungwon and Changkyun spent too much time playing video games and ended up being way too tired and Kihyun has got too many tests lined up. That left Jooheon with two options: 1) To visit his magic box of excuses and settle with eating cereal in the comfort of his house or 2) Go with Minhyuk today since the restaurant is always fully booked and it was hard to get reservations.

Truth is, it didn’t even take him 10 seconds to make up his mind. Being with Minhyuk alone was literally social suicide, he knew he wouldn’t hand it well. But before he could protest, Minhyuk was already announcing in their group chat that he would have no problem tagging along, and that he was looking forward to it. How could Jooheon say no to this?

Jooheon was saved by the restaurant’s signature Italian breadsticks, brought to the table by Vincenzo in a clear tall cylinder glass.

“Do you guys want anything to drink? We have a wide selection of wines.” He said while giving both of them the wine list. Jooheon didn’t even bother looking at it, being drunk is not a safe option right now.

“Hm, what do you recommend?”

“I would recommend a bottle of Barolo! It came all the way from Nebbiolo, the wines of this small appellation in Italy’s northwest are among the most ageable in the world!”

“Sounds expensive.”

The waiter nodded. “It is. But if you’re looking for something more affordable we have other options too. We have Falesco, Capezzana, Villa Antinori…”

“We’ll take it.”

Jooheon looked at Minhyuk with wide eyes. He knew the older would make him drink with him and Jooheon was a lightweight. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! We walked here anyways.”

“And we have to walk back!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll not get drunk. Maybe just slightly tipsy,” he turned his attention to the waiter that awaited them expectantly, “we’ll take it!”

“Which one?”

“Don’t know. Any of them. Surprise us!”

The middle-aged man looked a bit confused but ended up just agreeing silently, turning his back to the two boys as he made his way back into the Kitchen. Minhyuk, on the other hand, turned his attention fully to Jooheon and once again the dimpled boy’s heart seemed to abdicate it’s duties.

“So, Jooheon, if you could take anyone in our group to Italy who would it be?” Minhyuk’s hands rested on his chin as he softly leaned forward.

‘You! If i could take anyone anywhere else in this whole entire universe it would be you.’ is what Jooheon would say if he had the guts. Too bad he didn’t.

“Uh… Shownu?"

Jooheon had his back glued to the chair, sweaty palms resting on his legs as he tried not to show his nervousness. He even had a hard time gulping since his mouth was completely dry.

“Oh...” Jooheon didn’t have a single drop of alcohol but he still thought he was hallucinating a bit when he caught a glimpse of sadness on Minhyuk’s response. Was he expecting Jooheon to say his name?

“How about you?”

“I-i was going to say you but know that i discovered that you’d rather go with Shownu… maybe Changkyun? Don’t know...”

Jooheon’s face lightened a bit at the statement, he stopped hearing what the blonde said after the word ‘you’.

“Me? Really?”

“Yeah!” Minhyuk’s uneven blinking seemed faster than usual and happiness crept over Jooheon.

“Why?” He couldn’t help but wonder… Why would perfect, bubbly, incredible Lee Minhyuk go on a trip with lame, lazy, tedious Lee Jooheon? He watched as Minhyuk took a bite of the mouth-watering garlic bread.

Oh right, he has to eat.

“Well… because you are cute, and smart, and funny and i think taking a trip with you would be fun!”

Jooheon choked on his food. Maybe eating right now wasn’t the greatest idea after all.

The blood vessels near the surface of his skin were dilated, cheeks reddened as he tried to slow down all the coughing with a sip of water, his eyes diverting Minhyuk’s. The thought of Minhyuk liking him back, even if just for tonight, filled his mind with a solemn glee.

But then again… Does he say this to everyone? Does he mean it or is he saying this because he felt bad for Jooheon? Does he even have any idea of the effect this has on Jooheon? Nonetheless, he said it and that made Jooheon feel like a high schooler in love.

“Thank you...” Jooheon spoke so softly that if Minhyuk wasn’t paying attention to him he wouldn’t hear it. But he was, and he did, and hearts were darting from his eyes as Jooheon’s deep dimples appeared, courtesy of the shy smile the younger was directing to his fidgeting hands.

“Excuse me, gentleman.”

Jooheon was saved by Vincenzo once again as the waiter poured wine on the tall glasses with broad bowl. It ended up being a bottle of Falesco.

“Cheers!” Minhyuk said after he thanked the waiter, and soon both of them were sipping on the fruity red drink. Jooheon scrunched up his face at the alcohol rolling across his taste buds, earning a heartfelt laugh from the blonde.

Jooheon watched as he laughed and love hovered in his gaze. He fell into a dreamy silence as he paid close attention to the tiniest details; Minhyuk’s face was slightly lighter than ivory with a rose coloured tint to his cheeks. His eyes were like crisp toffee drizzled in melted chocolate, lively and warm as they sparkled with bliss when he smiled. His blade nose and burrowed cheekbones. His uneven blinking. He was perfect in Jooheon’s eyes.

He noticed Jooheon’s not so subtle stare and the younger went back to his normal panic state. He needs a conversation topic, quick… what do people usually talk about on dates? Wait, but that’s not a date. Maybe it is? Jooheon doesn’t know. Lord help this poor man.

“So… it’s been cold lately, huh?”

He decided to rely on the good ol’ icebreaker: weather talk.

“Yeah, i like this weather. It’s really good when you have someone to snuggle, to drink some hot chocolate with, to spend some time by the fireplace… too bad i don’t” Minhyuk’s eyes seemed suggestive.

Was that a green sign? _Oh God_ , was he flirting? Damn, he was smooth. Jooheon, on the other hand, wasn’t.

“Right,” he decided to switch topics due to the buffering in his brain, “how’s art school going?”

Minhyuk raised and contracted his shoulders. “It’s fine, i guess. We just had this weird assignment where i had to draw what the inside of my mouth feels like. Nothing too exciting, though.”

“That sounds… fun?”

“Yeah, i guess. What about you? Any cool assignments?”

“Not really. The last thing we had to do was a jingle for a mattress brand, not the coolest thing ever. But i’m still producing and writing some songs and they’re... coming out well” Jooheon was a little embarrassed to say this but the alcohol in his veins was making him a little braver.

“Really? That’s amazing! You know… i’m still waiting for the day you’ll write a song about me.”  Minhyuk said jokingly, but Jooheon’s heart started thumping for the nth time in the span of no more than half an hour.

The younger froze, mouth dropping open slightly at the statement, tongue stumbling a bit before he let out a nervous laugh, one that was less robust in expression than a good belly laugh. Clearly a subconscious attempt to calm down; Jooheon has spent way too many of his sleepless nights writing songs about his feelings towards Minhyuk.

“Maybe someday…” Of course he wouldn't let Minhyuk know. No chances. Not in a million years.

Minhyuk nodded, smile brimming with enigmatic features.

“Can you tell me a secret about yourself? Something that no one else knows.”

Jooheon blinked slowly, brain still buffering as he processed the question. He considered himself an uninteresting person so there’s nothing exciting he could say to the wide-eyed man sitting in front of him. He seemed genuinely interested. Should he lie and tell him something about his imaginary backpacking trip to Europe? Or about his non-existent gardening hobby? Maybe about his fictional fluency in portuguese?

“I… never learned how to ride a bike” Playing safe it is. What kind of relationship would this be if he started lying so soon...wait why was he thinking about relationships, this was only a friendly dinner…

An audible expression of an inward feeling of joy hit Jooheon’s ears and what the hell, his major was music but that laugh was for sure the most beautiful song he’s ever heard. He wants to hear this for all of his lifetime.

“Everyone knows how to ride a bike, that’s like basic knowledge!”

“I don’t know… i guess i never really was the exercise type. My dad never taught it to me when i was a kid and i did try to learn it a few times by myself but no success.”

“It’s easier when you have someone to help you, silly.”

Jooheon noticed Minhyuk was leaning forwards towards him, as if he was subconsciously pulling him to his direction, dopamine boosting the feeling of excitement on his body causing the blonde’s pupils to dilate. Even his eye muscles were engaged in each smile, and for the first time in his life Jooheon thought this might be a mutual thing…

But still, that’s Minhyuk he is thinking about, and _Minhyuk is Minhyuk,_ a living ray of sunshine that spreads love everywhere he goes.

“Your turn” Jooheon tilted his head, revealing and angling his ears to Minhyuk, physically showing that he wants to hear every detail of what he might have to say.

“Ok. I… i’ve never been to a date. This is my first one, ever.”

He was fidgeting with the cloth napkin, nibbling his lips as his eyes were fixed on Jooheon, whose blood moved from his skin to his brain (so the brain has more fuel to think) and heart (so the heart can pump suitable quantities of blood to the vital areas). At this point it looked like his whole body went numb.

“N-not that this is a date, i mean, i’ve never went out to eat alone in a place like this with someone other than my family. Not even with Wonho.” Minhyuk’s blinking was way past the normal rate and he felt a jolt of embarrassment run through his body as he tried to justify himself, the crimson color taking all over his face.

For a moment, Jooheon looked like he can neither defeat the frighteningly dangerous opponent confronting him nor safely bolt from it. But then his tensed muscles relaxed as he noticed Minhyuk’s red ears and face… maybe he was just as nervous as he was. Maybe this was being special for the both of them.

He couldn’t help but smile. Smile at the possibility of them being more than just friends, a feeling so strange it stretches throughout his whole body. Something fluttered in his stomach as he gave in to a sudden daydream, both staying silent for a moment, Jooheon’s eyes staring unseeingly at the happy couple beside them.

“Sorry if i made you uncomfortable. A-and sorry if i’m asking you to many questions, it’s just that we never really get to… you know, spend some time alone.” Minhyuk spoke quietly, haltingly.

“It’s okay” In fact, it was more than okay. It was beyond what Jooheon was expecting for this evening, and all the complaining he planned to do with the boys simply faded way at the sound of Minhyuk’s beautiful voice.

 

✽

 

The night went by in a heartbeat, both of them talking about everything and nothing. Subjects jumped from who they think would win in a fight between Shrek and Hulk to what was the worst part of their childhood, and even though they knew each other for a while, they felt like this was the first time they _really_ talked. Minhyuk’s rhythm was never one to match Jooheon’s, but today the both of them seemed to be in the same wavelength.

Jooheon has been on dates before, but none of them were like this, not even close. Minhyuk scored multiple extra points with Jooheon just by the simple fact he didn’t order just a salad, — the boy ate a huge plate of Spaghetti with Meatballs in the messiest way possible, Jooheon thought it was cute — and he tricked the younger by saying he would wait for him to grab the forgotten wallet he left at his coat (classic Jooheon) so they could split the check, quickly paying before Jooheon could even have a chance to look at the value.

Jooheon protested but it was too late, he was the one that had planned to pay for the bill all by himself.

“It’s my way of saying thank you!”

“You were the one who agreed to come with me, if there’s anyone who should pay it’s me.”

“Maybe next time, Honey.” Minhyuk said, maybe sounding a bit too optimistic.

Next time? Honey? Jooheon was over the moon, a feeling he only gets when he ends up drinking too much, but this time you can’t smell it on his breath nor tell it from the way he staggers.

Both men waved to Vincenzo as they made their way out of the restaurant, an unpleasant sensation sitting at Jooheon’s heart at the thought of this day coming to an end. They grabbed their coats and soon the chill of night that crept in from the street hit their skin.

 _How can anyone be so joyful in this weather?_ Jooheon thought as he put his freezing hands on the pockets of his black trenchcoat, neck slowly disappeared as he curled himself trying to escape the cold wind. He could barely feel his nose and his chubby cheeks were on fire, but he couldn't help but smile at the way Minhyuk danced his way to the moonlit sidewalk. He noticed the older going in the opposite direction of their houses, but he was sure the other wasn’t tipsy enough to not know where he’s going.

“Minhyuk, did that one glass of wine hit you that hard to the point you don’t know where our houses are?”

“It didn’t,” he chortled, back facing Jooheon, “i just wanted to stop somewhere first, if it’s ok with you…” Minhyuk turned around from where he was standing a few steps ahead, head tilted in 45 degrees.

“Of course!” Jooheon said a little to eagerly, but then again, if Minhyuk didn’t notice his excitement for being with him by now he’s not paying attention to him at all.

Minhyuk signaled him to come and soon they were walking side by side, the only sounds filling the air being from vehicles whizzing by or of cars honking at one another in the distance.

Jooheon was sure Minhyuk’s coat had its own pockets, so he was startled when he felt a hand on top of his under the fabric. He wondered how could a cold hand be filled with such a warm touch and suddenly, Jooheon wasn't feeling cold anymore. In fact, his whole body was on fire.

Neither of them said anything, but the interlocked fingers and slight hand brushes said everything. Jooheon wondered if Minhyuk could feel the way his hands were shaking, maybe from the cold or maybe from the way he was feeling overwhelmed every single time their skins touched.

Jooheon was focusing to much on how this was really happening with none other than Minhyuk that he didn’t really care for where they were going, as long as he could spend some extra time with the bright boy.  He did notice some grassy areas, rocks, soil and trees surrounding them, so he just assumed Minhyuk just wanted to spend time at some park nearby.

Their walk came to an abrupt stop, and Jooheon missed the touch that’s been lingering on his hand for far too long. They stopped in a path that was separated from motorized traffic — a bikeway.

Jooheon became motionless, he should’ve asked Minhyuk where they were going. He could just find an excuse and walk back home, sparing himself from all the embarrassment he was about to showcase, but he was just standing there, feet glued to the ground as he wondered when he would have another opportunity to get biking lessons from the one man he’s been crushing on for months.

Minhyuk wasted no time in heading to the nearest bicycle rental dock, entering his payment information in exchange for 30 minutes worth of biking. Or at least attempts of biking.

He came back to where Jooheon was standing with large smile on his face and a bike on his hands, buzzing with the idea of the dimpled boy finally learning how to ride a bicycle  — all thanks to his merciful efforts. Jooheon returned him with a half-hearted smile.

“It’s dark.”

“We’ll stick to the lighted paths.”

“It’s cold.”

“You’ll be so invested in learning the art of cycling you won’t even feel it.”

Jooheon sighed, Minhyuk was clearly a hard one to win over.

“What’s wrong? Are you scared? Do you not trust me?”

“Yes. And absolutely not.”

Minhyuk placed a hand in his chest, gasping loudly as he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. “I’m offended, but there’s no time for this. Time is ticking and those are ten bucks i’m never getting back so… can’t you at least try?”

Jooheon stayed silent for a couple more seconds and Minhyuk opened his eyes a little wide, sticking his bottom lip out while tilting his entire head a little downward. “Please? For me?”

What kind of childish, silly strategy was this? And most importantly, why was this working? Jooheon was _way_ too easily swayed by this boy.

“Fine.”

“Yes! Ok, now hop on the saddle and put one of your feet in a pedal and the other on the ground.”

Jooheon shivered at the coldness of the bike’s handlebar; It must have been quite an spectacle to watch a grown man sweat profusely trying to keep balance on a bike, he thought as Minhyuk tried to muffle his giggles from behind. Thankfully the seat was adjusted low so Jooheon’s feet easily touched the ground without any major problems. So far, so good.  

“Good. Now practice grabbing the brakes and working on the motion to pedal backwards.”

Jooheon quickly did as he was told and gave Minhyuk a thumbs up sign, who watched the whole thing amusedly a few feet away. “You’re doing great!"

“I didn’t even leave this spot.”

“Baby steps, Jooheon. Now try gliding on the bike, try to know how it feels like and what it takes to balance on two wheels.”

Jooheon struggled trying to push off and get both his feet off the ground, eventually losing his balance a few times before succeeding in keeping his feet up for longer than 5 seconds. Everything was going (kind of) smoothly, and he was glad Minhyuk was helping him from afar; If the whole thing involved touching Jooheon would _definitely_ not be able to keep his balance (in any possible way).

“Nice! Now get ready to pedal, i’ll put one of my hands on the handlebars and the other on the saddle. Don’t lean on me too much though, i’m not very strong and this could end up pretty bad.”

Minhyuk placed his hand right next to Jooheon’s and their bodies were way too close; He had a sweet and delicate smell with hints of vanilla in it and large, bony hands. Jooheon wanted to touch them, but most importantly, he wanted them to touch his own body. He wanted them to run through his neck, chest, waist, all the way to his butt...

 _But_ , right now he had other things to focus on.

“...turn the opposite way you want to go to initiate the lean that actually changes your direction. I guess that’s all, you got it?”

“Yes, yes i got it.”

No, he didn’t. He spaced out for way too long to actually remember anything Minhyuk said, but that probably wasn’t important. How hard could it be to just put his feet on the pedals and smoothly ride the bike? It had to work out eventually.

“You ready?”

“Let’s do this!”

Jooheon straightened his back and neck as he looked forward, body still a little stiff with the whole nerve-wracking experience. He leaned forwards on one of the pedals, pushing it down with his body as he added his other foot as he moved forwards, legs wobbly until they finally adjusted to Minhyuk’s rhythm.

Minhyuk grabbed onto the handlebars, running alongside the bike and supporting it, as Jooheon pedaled and tried to keep balance. It felt weird to be leaning that far forward, perched on such a scrawny seat, so Jooheon tried his best to get the hang of it and pedal with confidence, increasing their speed.

“Jooheon you’re doing it!”

“I’m doing it!” Jooheon laughed, astonished with the fact that this was actually working out despite his lack of good motor coordination. It’s Minhyuk’s effect.

“Ok, now time for part two of our plan!”

“Plan? What plan?” Jooheon questioned Minhyuk, but it was too late since the he’d already left and now the clueless boy was biking on his own. His adrenaline was way too high for him to stop whatever he was doing right now and instead of slowing down, his feet just kept moving at an incredibly fast pace, vision blurred and hands freezing with the cold wind that rushed through his body.

“Jooheon! Hit the brakes!” Minhyuk’s voice was distant and that made Jooheon panic. Brakes? How is he supposed to do this? He should’ve paid attention to the pretty-handed boy’s lessons.

He was practically flying right now, simply putting his feet on the ground right now was not an option. He could hear Minhyuk running after him but all that managed to leave his mouth was a high-pitched scream. _Real smooth_ , Jooheon.

“Jooheon, stop!”

And that was the last thing he heard before his world turned completely black.

“Jooheon?”

He woke up with someone desperately shaking his shoulders, slowly opening his eyes to find Minhyuk face hovering above his, a sigh of relief leaving the older’s mouth as his body finally decided it was time to respond.

“Oh thank God, thought i’d have to carry you all the way to the hospital. Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Jooheon felt something prickly on his back, finally realizing he was laying on the grass, Minhyuk sitting right by his side with worried eyes. His bicycle was upside down near a light pole, and the strong stings in his head were the final thing he needed to connect the dots: he must’ve bumped into the pole. Hard.

His hand instinctively went to his forehead to see if there was any signs of lumps or blood, but gladly he found nothing. Minhyuk gently placed his hands on Jooheon's and that made his breathing increase and heart rate soar.

“I’m so sorry! It’s my fault, i should’ve known doing this at night would be a bad idea.”

Silence settled between them as Jooheon got lost in his luminous eyes. Being with Minhyuk it’s the absolute best feeling he’s ever had. Adrenaline was flowing through his blood, causing his heart to beat faster and stronger, as they slowly interlocked their fingers.

“I know this might sound stupid but i got carried away with the idea of being part of one of your long lasting memories… you know… first time riding a bike and stuff.”

Jooheon was in love. He felt in love. He could easily picture spending the next twenty, thirty, forty, fifty years of his life with him; Biking in dark, cold nights, chatting about silly topics over italian food, smiling at the simple fact that he was by his side. He wondered if he has ever been in love, cause if this is what love feels like the feeling it’s completely new and it’s taking over his entire body.

And it’s apparently taking over his mind too as their faces got closer, and for the first time Jooheon wasn’t over calculating any of his moves. It was natural; Minhyuk was like a magnetic gravitational force, pulling him in a direction that he doesn’t know but can’t help moving toward.

Jooheon’s face warmed as Minhyuk crept closer, and he longed for him. He needed him. His nimble fingers caressed the dimpled boy’s face and that single touch made it evident that both of them wanted this. His fingers gently ran up and down his cheeks, coaxing shivers out of Jooheon.

With cheeks still blushing hotly, he gave in to wandering eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against the older’s, and he watched breathlessly as Minhyuk’s eyes studied his own with a silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across his face, causing his eyes to shut in anticipation.

And so it happened. Jooheon’s pulses leaped anew when soft lips captured his, causing his body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through her veins, warming him. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

“I’m sure you’ll be part of many of my memories.”

Jooheon’s hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheeks as their breaths mingled, happiness dancing through their thoughts.

“I like you. I’ve liked you for so long, i can’t believe this is finally happening!” Minhyuk’s gleeful voice made something bubble up in the pit of Jooheon’s stomach; He felt like he was floating.

He couldn’t believe all of the time he spent being afraid to express his feelings towards the other, but what matters is what’s happening right now in front of him, and he couldn’t help but place a quick peck in Minhyuk’s lips.

“I like you too.”

And he did, with all his heart. He knew the moment he found himself remembering every little detail, from the first time they met to this moment right now. It surprised him because he’s gone through a lot of motions in life seeing so many faces and having so many interactions, but somehow he remembers every single one he's had with Minhyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> they're not in rome btw its the name of the song that inspired me to write this lmao


End file.
